I'd Die First
by Lonely Moon
Summary: A short fic to pass the time. Explores Soubi's dedication to honoring his promise to Ritsuka even when confronted by his previous Sacrifice Seimei. Rated T for safety. Warning: Dark Seimei. R&R. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Loveless, all rights are reserved by the respected owners._

**Warnings: **_some crude language, some violence, Yaoi mention, and overall feelings. _

I'd Die First

"Do you love him?" Seimei asked impatiently. "Do you!"

"Yes master." I answered.

"Yes what?" He demanded angrily.

"Yes I love him." I said my eyes locked on the floor. Kneeling I saw his foot come towards me before it connected with my stomach. I landed on my back staring up at the ceiling. _Must not look at him! Must stay neutral! _I thought as Seimei leaned over me.

"I told you that you were not to fall in love with him, that you weren't to develop any feelings for him. You were only to say you loved him, pretend Soubi Do you recall me saying this?" He asked. If only the question was as simple as it sounded.

"Yes master I do recall that order."

"Then why Soubi did you not follow it. Did you think I was gone for good? Did you think you would not be punished for your misbehavior?" His voice cut the air like knives. _He's so angry, but why? Seimei never really cared about me, so why the anger?_

"It is not as easy as why master." I said and instantly regretted it. Ritsuka had spoiled me and now I had crossed Seimei's submissive line.

"That is not the correct answer Soubi. My, has my brother affected you so much? If you love him so then why haven't you taken his ears?" My master questioned.

_This is not going to end well._ I had a moment to decide whether to answer and be punished or to ignore the question and be punished. "It is because I love him that I have not taken his innocence. Ritsuka is still too young."

"So you haven't fucked him to protect his virtue." Seimei spat. He laughed then; it was as empty and cold as he was.

"Seimei why have you returned? Ritsuka won't help you. Ritsuka doesn't even know you are still alive." I paused and decided that I would stay true to what I had said the night that we defeated the female Zeros, I would choose Ritsuka. I would choose the one person that loved me truly. I sat up and pushed myself to my feet.

"What are you doing Soubi? Are you going to fight me to protect my brother?" He asked. His hair hung in his face making him seem dark and dangerous, which he was.

"You are no longer my master. You gave me to him knowing full and well what was going to happen. You counted on it. Why?" I inquired. Judging by the grin that spread across his face, I was correct in my accusations.

"I told her you weren't stupid that you would eventually catch on. After fighting with all those Zeros, you should have realized that I wouldn't make my return empty handed. A fighter created just for me. Made to be perfect and it can easily be replaced if I should tire of it. So Soubi, what is next? Are you hurt? Are you going to run to Ritsuka? No you wouldn't do that would you? It you told him about this you would have to break his heart, you would have to tell him all the wicked things I have done. You couldn't do that could you?" Seimei paused then laughed pulling a vibrating cell phone from his pocket.

"Looks like she figured out where I went to." He flipped open the phone.

"No we aren't fighting... We are catching up. I have missed a lot you know... Yeah I'll be there." Closing the phone Seimei raised cold eyes to meet Soubi's. "I have to go now but don't think it is the last time I'll be seeing you. Oh and next time I hope you will have taken his ears. It is time for him to grow up." With that, he turned and left just as quickly as he had come.

A/N: I wrote this a while ago after seeing all the anime and reading the Volume one of the manga (all that was out at the time).

**Point I-**YES Seimei is very dark and actually cruel in this little drabble of mine but that is how I see him. I think that he has gone over to the dark side for sure. He no longer cares about those from his past and has been totally corrupted by power.

**Point II-** Ritsuka isn't in the drabble because I wanted this moment to be one on one Soubi and his former master. He needed that closure I think before he could ever completely commit to Ritsuka.

**Point III-** Yeah it is short, and sweet I hope. I like it like this. Just a glimpse at a moment in the Loveless universe. It is a one-shot/drabble and there will be no more to it, though if people like it I may consider writing more glimpses in the future.

Thank you for reading and please review. Flames are welcome!


End file.
